Consideraciones
by Musaga
Summary: Atobe esta acostumbrado a tener la atención de todos, ¿que pasa cuando no es asi? y en vez de eso es ignorado por un chiquillo dormilón, al que en lugar de reprender termina dandole demsiadas libertades. One-shoot Sleepless Pair Atobe&Jiroh.


Saludos a todos los lectores, aqui vengo con un one-shoot de la Sleepless Pair Atobe&Jiroh, espero sea de su agrado. Casí todo el fic esta basado en la Ova Another Story "The young Atobe".

*Prince of tennis no me pertenece*

* * *

Consideraciones::.

Interesante, esa palabra define perfecto mi primer día en este lugar, no tengo deseos ni sueños pretenciosos, ya que todo lo que pienso lo hago realidad. Mis objetivos son claros, seré capitán del equipo de tennis de Hyotei, he de vencer a los mejores y en definitiva estaré en los nacionales. No es posible evitar el asombro que causa mi llegada, los rostros curiosos de las personas a mi alrededor me resultan algo de lo más normal, claro esta que es fácil deslumbrar a todos estos estudiantes, no en balde soy Atobe Keigo.

Mi andar es custodiado por decenas de ojos que me observan avanzar hasta el auditorio del instituto, daré un breve pero conciso discurso, donde dejaré en claro cuales son las actividades a realizar dentro del plantel, todas presupuestadas por mi molesto padre, aunque claro, me enfocaré particularmente en mis logros personales. De nueva cuenta cientos de miradas están enfocadas en un solo punto, yo… sus gestos interrogantes pronto desaparecerán en cuanto diga mi nombre y mis intenciones. Sobra decir que la atención de las jovencitas la gane desde el primer momento en que mi presencia inundó el auditorio, siendo sincero no me molestan sus penetrantes ojos sobre mi, estoy más que acostumbrado a tener toda la atención del mundo, aunque nunca pongo atención en quien me mira, más bien pongo atención en quien no lo hace.

Claro ejemplo es ese niño castaño… ¡que se esta durmiendo mientras hablo! Definitivamente esos no son modales que yo aprecie, ¿acaso sus sueños son mejores que yo? No lo creo. Inconscientemente ese niño ha robado mi atención, evidentemente el permanece ignorante a este suceso que el no tuvo intención de provocar. Alzo el volumen de mi voz y logro sacarlo de su mundo de ensueño, tarda un poco en reaccionar, mira para todos lados, tratando de ubicarse, después su atención es mía, como debió ser desde un inicio. Ahora es uno más de los cientos de mortales que me miran sin parpadear, impresionados por mis propósitos e incrédulos de mi capacidad, ¡pobres! Pronto sabrán de mi ilimitada capacidad… que extraño es ese chico, primero duerme ignorándome olímpicamente y ahora me mira con idolatría y entusiasmo absoluto, después de todo no es tan anormal.

Después de mi pequeño discurso, anduve vagando por el plantel, teniendo algunas discusiones innecesarias con estudiantes acomplejados, limitados en sus habilidades y vocabulario. Aunque claro, jamás digo que no a un reto, menos cuando se subestiman mis capacidades y se sobrestiman las de mis adversarios, así que tendré un juego rápido con los titulares del equipo de tennis, entre ellos el capitán, mismo que dentro de poco dejara de serlo, para ser yo quien ocupe ese puesto. Caminamos dirección a las canchas, con un sequito de curiosos seguidores, murmullos, gritos y demás expresiones son el ambiente que inunda mis oídos, sin olvidar mencionar las incesantes quejas por parte de un niñato de cabello café sostenido en una coleta, ¡que no se piensa callar nunca! Lleva minutos sin cerrar la boca y decir que jamás me aceptara como capitán, ja, como si le fuera a pedir permiso.

Comienzo mi juego, punto para mi, punto para mi, punto para mi…bueno el resultado era el obvio, no pudieron conmigo, ninguno de los titulares, pero por lo visto no fue muestra suficiente para el niño que anteriormente les mencioné. Se atreve a retarme, el y su acompañante con cabeza de hongo, quien por cierto tiene un color de cabello bastante extraño; el resultado con ellos fue el mismo, ahora llega Oshitari, me da más batalla pero igual pierde, nada de impresionar, pues mi "Rondo a la destrucción" es imbatible. Mi vista toma control por si misma y se dedica a examinar el rostro del castaño dormilón, el mismo niño que horas antes me ignoró en el auditorio, vuelvo a verle con esa sonrisa propia de su edad y la ilusión en su mirar… es más infantil que el resto, eso se nota a simple vista, pero siendo sincero eso llama mi atención, aunque no entiendo por que; lo que es seguro es que en este lugar no existirá nadie que le cause tanta ilusión y admiración como yo. Termina mi exhibición de buen tennis y decido abandonar las canchas, puedo sentir varias presencias detrás de mi, aparte de la de mi buen amigo Kabaji. Ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de saber quienes son, pues ya tengo una ligera idea.

Cambio de opinión y les propongo comenzar con la nueva selección de los integrantes del Club de tennis, todos dan un molesto grito en manera de afirmación y de nueva cuenta vamos rumbo a las canchas. Estando ahí organizamos algunos juegos, debo admitir que varios de ellos tienen cierto talento prometedor. Shishido, Gakuto y Oshitari pasan sin problemas, un tal Otori también logra filtrarse a la lista de ganadores…

Lo que en estos momentos sucede no se como describirlo, Jiroh, el niño dormilón ha dejado en blanco a su oponente, cuando entró a la cancha lo hiso con tanta euforia que logro contagiar tanto a Gakuto como a Shishido… bueno, quizás me incluya en la lista, todo esto resulta demasiado extraño, la mayoría de persona en este lugar posen rostros que me son fáciles de olvidar, pero ese hiperactivo castaño me mantiene vigilante de sus movimientos… ridículo.

Si el ver ganar a ese chiquillo me resultaba difícil de explicar lo que ahora esta haciendo me resulta peor… no supe en que momento fue pero de mi brazo cuelga un muy entusiasmado Jiroh, dando gritos tan alegres que no se si sonreír o luchar por quitármelo de encima ¿pero como se atreve? Se toma demasiadas confianzas y muestra de ello son los rostros desencajados que nos miran sin comprender mucho, de hecho yo tampoco entiendo del todo, menos entiendo el hecho de por que no me lo he quitado de encima aún. Hasta la gente de mi alrededor sabe que su acto es de lo más atrevido, unos con trabajo se atreven siquiera a mencionar mi nombre, en cambio este niño se da la libertad de "abrazarse" a mi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Seremos un gran equipo verdad!- más que preguntarme lo dice como afirmación, esta vez logra robarme la sonrisa que segundos atrás me negué a soltar, al menos tiene la misma confianza que yo tengo, puede ser que esta criatura extraña sea de lo más hiperactivo, pero tiene gracia en todo lo que dice y hace. Después de un rato de tenerme rehén de su abrazo por fin decide soltarme y seguir su euforia por otro lado, saltando de un lugar a otro, Gakuto se une a su fiesta y no paran de reír; mientras tanto yo recupero mi postura "normal" y tomo ruta a la dirección del instituto.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Mi platica con el director tarda más de lo esperado, entre que se pone de tapete ante mi y asiente estúpidamente a todo lo que digo nos llevamos un buen rato hablando, se robo varios minutos de mi sagrado tiempo, tanto así que las clases están por terminar, una hora más y es todo por este día. Emprendo el camino a las canchas, debo atender algunos detalles, mientras camino me encuentro con Oshitari que se despide al mismo tiempo que me advierte llegue temprano al entrenamiento, no tiene ni por que decirlo, es por demas obvia la situación. Al abandonar el edificio me topo con Gakuto y Shishido, me abordan e iniciamos una pequeña charla, no muy lejos de nosotros veo como el niño dormilón camina rumbo a las canchas, seguramente va entrenar, mis sospechas son confirmadas cuando Mukahi me dice que "jiroh va a entrenar" aunque añadió una sonrisa con una intención bastante burlona, como sea, debo admitir que me sorprende la iniciativa del niñato ese.

Luego de intercambiar un par de palabras con esos dos sigo mi camino, dispuesto a permitir que Jiroh se maraville con mi destreza y si tiene suerte es posible que le proponga tener un duelo conmigo, aunque seguro estoy del resultado. Que extraño… no le veo por ningún lado, debería estar por aquí, tal vez este en los vestidores, con o sin el igual entrenaré, además correr siempre me ha resultado bastante divertido y relajante, con diez vueltas a las canchas será suficiente para un calentamiento, sin más comienzo a trotar alrededor de la cancha, al pasar frente a las gradas un bulto llama mi atención, detengo mi andar para observar detenidamente "eso" que esta tirado en el pavimento, me acerco un poco siendo vencido por mi curiosidad… ¡increíble! Y yo lo imaginaba entrenando a marchas forzadas, si tenía dudad sobre que este chico era un holgazán ahora no las tengo, si no fuera por su capacidad de juego y habilidades visuales, seguramente lo echaba del equipo, llevo una mano a mi cabello en muestra de frustración ante lo que mis ojos ven.

-¡Jiroh!- gritó lo suficientemente audible para que el nombrado salga de su estado pasivo, presiento que le lastima la luz, pues no abre por completo los ojos, cuando descubre el origen del sonido, dirige su mirada hacía mi y salta de su lugar.

-¡Atobe, Atobe, Atobe! ¿Puedo ver como entrenas? Di que si, ¡es que eres fenomenal! ¡Has de nuevo eso del rondo destrucción o como se llame!- para mi asombro salió bastante rápido de su estado pasivo, ¡que facilidad tiene para pasar de dormido a hiperactivo en cuestión de segundos! Aunque claro ya le cambio el nombre a mi movimiento especial, pero al menos sabe como alimentar mi ego, un punto a su favor.

-Anda Jiroh, presta atención que Oresama jugará para ti- ni siquiera debería de describir la reacción que provoque en el chico, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a sus sonrisas infantiles y a ese brillo en su mirar que provoca mi sola presencia, ingenua criatura que ha caído bajo mi magnificencia. A sabiendas de que soy observado, tomo mi raqueta y empiezo una batalla contra la pared, hago movimientos básicos, clásicos, difíciles y así voy subiendo la dificultad en mis ejecuciones, hasta llegar el momento en que hago gala de mi maestría y agilidad, seguro que lo tengo con la boca abierta.

Detengo mi exhaustivo entrenamiento para mirar la cara de sorpresa que seguro tiene Jiroh, dirijo mi vista a las gradas y… no puede ser ¡otra vez esta durmiendo!, me ignora por segunda vez en el día, es inconcebible… ¿desde hace cuanto que esta dormido? ¡Pero esta vez me va oir! Salgo de la cancha y subo con determinación los escalones de concreto, finalmente me planto a un lado de este mal educado escuincle, no me tiento el corazón para pegarle un grito.

-¡Pero que descortés! ¿Dónde esta tu educación?- siento un poco de arrepentimiento al ver como el pobre brinca de su lugar visiblemente espantado, miro su rostro y contemplo un tono rojizo en sus mejillas y alguna gotas de sudor.

-Perdón Atobe, creo que me quede dormido- si no me dice esas palabras jamás lo hubiera notado, tiene cierta tendencia a decir cosas que resultan por demas obvias.

-Eso ya lo se-

-Es que no me siento muy bien… no he dormido bien últimamente- correcto, tal vez la regué, pero ser ignorado dos veces en un mismo día, por el mismo niño es algo que me descoloca de sobremanera. Tomo asiento a su lado, un escalón más arriba de donde esta el, platicamos un poco, yo dirijo el rumbo de la conversación… o al menos eso era al principio. Un silencio inunda el ambiente a nuestro alrededor, miro las nubes deslizarse sutilmente por el cielo, de pronto siento un peso extra sobre mi rodilla, busco la causa de tal sensación y de inmediato la encuentro. Jiroh permanece con su barbilla recargada sobre mi rodilla, durmiendo una vez más, no puedo evitar abrir los ojos más de la cuenta, es extraño que en un solo día pasen tantas cosas a las que no estoy acostumbrado, sin duda tener a este castaño así es una de "esas cosas", no se decir si es un atrevido o yo le tengo demasiadas consideraciones. Sea cual sea la respuesta estoy seguro que ambas me agradan. Puedo ser un ególatra, presuntuoso, arrogante e insolente, pero soy un ser humano con sentimientos como todos los demas, así que basándome en este argumento, me permito acariciar el cabello del niño, dejando que mis dedos disfruten de la suavidad que ofrece. Jiroh restriega su mejilla sobre mi rodilla y sonríe tontamente ante el jugueteo que hacen mis dedos con su cabello, pero más tonto es que yo también sonría ante las infantiles facciones de este niño… insisto que le permito demasiadas libertades, pero son consideraciones medidas…creo.

FIN

* * *

Esto es todo por el momento, me encanta la idea de hacer más fics de estos dos chicos jojo, mientras tanto no estamos viendo en los fics de la Dream Pair.

Dudas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido. Gracias por su atención.


End file.
